I just want to be normal
I just wanted to be like everyone else, normal, I didn’t want to be who I was with my strange pitch black eyes and ivory white skin. I didn’t like my hair being a blood red, soaked with the blood that all those people that my parents had killed…I didn’t want their sins to be mine. I was a lonely little girl, no-one paid attention to me, in Biology, I would cut up frogs and try to put their internal organs back where they originally were, in Textiles I would make little dolls with glass eyes so I wouldn’t be lonely when I’d cry at night. Strangely, I only had one friend, I say it’s strange because who would want to be friends with me? I’m just a lonesome creep with no life…but more on that later. She was called Jessica and I loved her like a sister, we were the best of friends, we spent all time in the world together apart from when she said that she’d found a new friend who was called Billy…and she loved him. She didn’t know what she was talking about, she was my best friend, all mine. I hated Billy, he was cocky around her, he only wanted her so that he could get into her knickers but of course, Jessica didn’t see this, she just loved him so much. At lunch, I’d hear about how great Billy was to Jessica, how Billy would give her black eyes just for her saying her opinion. As he put it ‘she was just a girl, why should she get an opinion’. I told Jessica about how Billy was hurting her but Jessica just looked at me like I was evil incarnate, she hit me and told me to stop telling her how to live her life. Eventually, someone else noticed me, he was called Alex; he was really nice to me. He was constantly awkward around me but tried to always help me. I didn’t know he liked me back then but now I understand. As I said earlier, my parents were killers, they had buried their victims in the back garden…I used to play on corpses but now that’s normal, I’ve accepted that I’m crazy just like my parents, I’ve come to terms that I like cutting people up and turning them into pretty little dolls, they look so pretty when they’re eyes are made of plastic and their skin is covered in porcelain and they don’t scream anymore, how can you scream when your mouth is sewn shut? I’ve got so many dolls now, Billy who was a complete psychopath and enjoyed hurting people now looks like he’s such a nice young boy but only I know the truth behind his eyes, his beautiful green eyes made of plastic. Jessica with her long pretty blonde hair is sat next to him - I plait her hair every night. As for Alex, he’s still out there now, but don’t worry, I’ll find you my pretty sweetheart and put you into my collection of pretty, little dolls. Category:Browse Category:Wolf Pack Members Category:Wolf Pack Fun Finds Category:Characters Category:Stories Category:RP Documents Category:Pack Member